


Arrogant Love

by Kihyunski



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Assasins Killer Sunwoo, Attempted Murder, Bottom!chanhee, Boys Kissing, Child Neglect, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Juric are Chanhee's guards and friends, M/M, Prince Chanhee, Prince Kevin, Prince Sangyeon, Revenge, Secret Relationship, Servant Changmin, Servant Haknyeon, Servant Hyunjae, Servant Hyunjoon, Servant Jacob, Servant Sunwoo, Servant Younghoon, Smut, Trust Issues, back stabbing, bottom chanhee, top sunwoo, top!sunwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunski/pseuds/Kihyunski
Summary: Chanhee is an arogant prince who doesnt know how to love and gets a servant named sunwoo who shows him what love is.The prince doesn't know that Sunwoo is actually on the hunt to kill him.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries SUCK and AO3 SUCKS, I lost all of my tags when the page refreshed sksksks  
> feel my struggles. IT'S ALSO NOT PROOF READED AND I WILL REMOVE THE MISTAKES LATER.
> 
> yeah, uhm sunnew, my fav ships, not a lot of content of, so let me make is spicy for you.  
> Rip changki 2020, hehe I am kidding.
> 
> Just enjoy!
> 
> Follow my twitter to be up to date faster!:  
> https://twitter.com/kihyunski

Chanhee sighs. He was bored, so unbelievably bored of doing nothing, absolutely nothing. The prince doesn’t count the fact that he was rolling the inside of his crown playfully around his fingers, rotating the silver, with diamond stones implanted in it, object as if it was nothing and that while staring out of the window. 

  


His face rested against the palm of his hand. Even staring outside his window to the central part of the market made him bored, nothing new was happening, everything was just old and the same every single day. Yeah Chanhee’s life was boring, being a prince wasn’t that much fun in his opinion, others dreamed of it, but him?. He didn’t even want to be a prince anymore. The pink haired prince wanted to become a citizen and run free around the streets for once. Maybe he was done living?

  


Done living a life of being ignored by his parents, every single day until he was like, what? 10 years old maybe? His mother and father started to decline Chanhee’s attention when he was even asking for the slightest thing. A stroke over his head by his own mother was too much to ask for in the end. 

  


Chanhee felt humiliated, neglected and ashamed. Why was he even alive if his parents showed obviously that they didn’t want him. There were only a few times he truly got their attention and then was only during his study sessions for becoming a prince.

  


But they showed no mercy at all. His mother forced the gentleness into his body, the politeness and manner towards others, while Chanhee became more bitter sweet inside, shading behind people their backs. He didn’t know who to trust, who was giving fake or real love, it was all the same to him. His father forced the knowledge in his brain with some strength in his body. Chanhee’s body wasn’t meant to be muscular so it only showed a limited amount of muscle.

  


His body wasn’t really manly at all, sure he was a man, but he had more of a feminene twist, maybe that’s why his parents liked him, maybe that's why so many male servants tried to hit on him and maybe that’s why the 22 year old prince was questioning his sexuality. Yeah, that must be it. It would also make sense why his parents gave him a silver crown instead of a gold one. Silver was always represented by a woman and gold was for the man. 

  


Chanhee grinds his teeth together immediately stopping his finger at the thought. Were his presents treating him like a girl? The sudden stop of his finger made the crown continue to roll until it was forced to stop, slowly sliding off the finger without the prince noticing. The object fell on the ground, creating a tingling sound to get the prince out of his thoughts. Chanhee looks at the object as if it was nothing. ‘’Oops’’

  


He softly mumbles, shrugging his shoulders at the act and grabs the item to put it on his head again. The door opens, catching the prince his attention immediately. Chanhee stands up straight as he watches one of his standard messenger servants enter the room. The servant bows politely to his prince. ‘’Your highness, the queen has send me to inform you that she wants to meet you in the great hall as quick as possible’’

  


If Chanhee was honest with himself then he would say that he was surprised to hear from his servant that the queen asked for his presence. The prince wanted to refuse at first, he wanted his mother to ask for his presence himself but he knows deep down inside that it never would happen. He takes a deep breath and nods. ‘’Thank you kindly, you may leave now, you done your job’’

  


Chanhee says calmly, he was none of his cold behaviour towards his servants, they were slightly scared to come in his personal space without having permission to it. It was only to protect himself from probably more emotional pain. The servant bows, quickly leaving the room after it.

  


The prince lowers his head and takes a deep breath once more. He slowly looks up towards the mirror in the room, watching his own reflection. His crown was slightly off balance, so he quickly corrected it before leaving the room towards the great hall. Chanhee pushes the big doors open, creating a path over the red carpet for himself. The prince steps inside, leaving the doors behind him as he walks over to the silhouette of his mother. 

  


The queen turned around when she heard the footsteps approaching her. There was no change in her behaviour, not a single movement in her facial expressions or her lips moving to greet her son. Chanhee kept calm, he was used to her behaviour, by no means was she his mother anymore, but just a queen he had to replace one day. ‘’Sit down son’’

  


She ordered in a cold tone. Chanhee replies with a nod before stepping up the steps and sitting down on the throne rather lazily. He sits way more back then he used to, one arm over the arms rest while his hand was rested on his cheek once again, looking totally bored. ‘’Sweetheart that’s not how you sit like a prince’’ 

  


There was this caring tone in some words she used towards the prince, something small that Chanhee absolutely adored but never took it straight to his heart. He rolls his eyes before sitting up right like his mother asked him to. ‘’That’s my boy’’

  


She complimented him, it was one of the few compliments Chanhee would get in a year, at least something worth living for. ‘’Why did you call me mother?’’ 

  


Chanhee politely asks, curiosity got the best of him since his mother rarely asks him to come. ‘’I noticed you have been asking a lot of attention throughout the years honey, but unfortunately your father and I are not always able to give it to you’’

  


_‘’Oh really!? You finally noticed after like? What? 14 years? Nice mom.’’_ Chanhee thinks, forcing his emotions to go completely numb, looking totally uninterested to his mother. ‘’Is that so? I can’t remember when I did mother’’

  


Chanhee says rather bitchy, letting his mother unconsciously know that she had done a bad job in being a mother to him. ‘’A lot honey, so I prepared something for you’’

  


She smiles fondly at her son but Chanhee wasn’t buying it. ‘’I don’t need attention mother.’’ He says stern, almost mad. Her action won't make anything right between them. The prince was hurt and missed a father with a mother in his life, making him emotionally unstable, hiding it from the world with a cold look. ‘’Listen sweety, we will be even more busier than before so please, listen, we can’t cancel the event anymore’’

  


Chanhee takes a breath and lets it happen. ‘’Sure whatever, what do you have in mind for me?’’ He asks, watching his mother motioning one of her servants towards the door. ‘’Let the man come in one by one’’

  


_‘’Men? What is she talking about?’’_ The prince sat up even more straight when the door opened with numerous unknown men, together with some knights, walking inside the big hall in a straight line. ‘’Mother what is this?’’ He asks quickly, eyeing the queen first before glancing over to the first man who stops in front of him. The line awaited behind him. ‘’Today you will choose one of these men as your personal servant, something you never had, all the servants in the house belong to me and your father, so form today one you will get a servant for yourself who will be able to give the attention you need’’

  


She explained calmly but Chanhee was boiling inside. No way that this was going to happen. He lived his life without attention, he was used to it by now, there was no need to change it. When he was a king he would get the attention he deserved. ‘’I-’’ He wanted to protest but his mother interrupted him. ‘’You choose one and that's it love.’’ 

  


The queen finishes firmly while walking over towards the other throne, sitting down. Chanhee was absolutely confused when another servant from the royal family started to spill information about the first men. The prince looks to the very first person. It was a straight up no. 

  


‘’Next’’ he already says before the royal servant was done giving the information. Everyone looked a bit shocked towards the prince for his behaviour, but Chanhee would make sure to not get a personal servant at the end of this day. For long minutes Chanhee skipped every man, not bothering to listen to their explanation of why they wanted to work for the prince. Boring. Chanhee’s hand got lazy from gesturing the mens to leave, only saying ‘’Next’’ after a certain amount of words.

  


He didn’t even notice when he stopped responding, the decoration on the walls seemed much more interesting than the words that entered his head only to leave within a second again. The queen took over Chanhee’s job until the last man was standing. 

  


‘’Ahum’’ The sound of attention caused Chanhee to come back to reality. He looks towards the only man standing in front of the steps of the throne. Blood red hair, earrings _surprisingly_ , about the same height, good looking clothes. Probably the best one Chanhee had seen so far today. ‘’You can leave, I don’t want you’’

  


Despite the different looking man standing in front of him. Chanhee still didn’t want to have a personal servant. ‘’Next’’ He says quickly to be done with it.  
‘’Uhm, not to be rude sir’’ The man spoke back against the prince, making both Chanhee and his mother surprised at the act. ‘’I am the last one you see, and you were supposed to take one servant right? So as the last man standing, makes that obviously my victory’’

  


The red haired spoke with a smirk, bowing slowly towards the prince. ‘’It’s a pleasure to work with you in the future your highness’’ 

  


Chanhee looks at his mother but the queen starts laughing. Her hands were clapping in joy. Apparently she liked the man more than Chanhee. ‘’What’s your name boy?’’

  


She asked out of curiosity. ‘’The name is Sunwoo. Kim Sunwoo. at your serves’’ 

  


The prince sits back in his chair, this wasn’t happening right? ‘’Well done my boy! Hereby, I name you as my son’s personal servant, serve him in the best way you can and you will be rewarded greatly’’ She spoke while standing up. Sunwoo bows once more towards the prince and queen but Chanhee wasn’t moving at all.

  


He was horrified by the sight, the smirk coming up with the body of someone he doesn’t know who just became his servant. ‘’Show him your chambers love, he needs a tour through the castle’’ She spoke, bowing towards Chanhee before she leaves the room with her servant, leaving Chanhee alone with Sunwoo.

  


Chanhee still hadn’t moved from his post, was he even breathing? Yes, he could feel his chest slowly going up and down. He felt his eyes starting to water, when was the last time he blinked? Shit.

  


The prince quickly blinks, correcting his position in mere seconds, also cleaning his throat in the proces. ‘’Oh so you can move, hm?’’ Sunwoo surprised Chanhee with so many words that he was already tired of hearing so much in one day. ‘’I am not a statue if you think, and if I am one, then I am a pretty one got that?’’

  


Chanhee shoots at his servant now. There was no opportunity for Sunwoo to backfire those words, or so he thought ‘’Not necessarily pretty but emotionless your highness’’ Sunwoo states a fact Chanhee hates so, he hates Sunwoo. 

  


The prince slowly steps down the steps. Sunwoo didn’t move from his spot, he wasn’t afraid, and maybe that's a good thing too. Chanhee stopped once he was standing in front of him. Their height difference was close, really close, just like their bodies and faces. The prince was leaning in on Sunwoo’s personal space but the red haired had his hands politely behind his back, still not moving an inch. If Chanhee would continue to lean in then the opportunity for them to kiss was big.

  


‘’Speak to me again and I make sure you won't have a pleasant time being my servant’’ He whispers, only for Sunwoo to hear. ‘’You know that there is none with us in this really big hall right? So no need to whisper your highness’’ 

  


The prince leans back, totally flabbergasted by Sunwoo’s rude behaviour. The problem is that Chanhee lacked social experience and had no idea how to deal with this situation at all. He quickly looked around, he wanted to backfire Sunwoo again but the red haired was right, none was with them so there was no reason for Chanhee to whisper.

  


‘’Disagree with me your highness?’’ Sunwoo continues, his words provoking Chanhee either consciously or unconsciously. ‘’No..’’’Chanhee quickly responds. How was he supposed to deal with this? Sunwoo chuckles. ‘’Then it’s time to show me around cold face’’

  


_What!?_ ‘’Cold face!?’’. The prince repreats and takes a step back but forgot he was standing in front of the steps so he misplaces his feet and slips away. Sunwoo was quick to act when he saw the prince falling backwards. He quickly wraps his arms around Chanhee’s thin waist, forcing the prince against him to keep him up. Chanhee rapidly places his hands on Sunwoo’s chest to keep as much space between them as possible.

  


The force of the movement made the crown fall onto the ground, the tingling sound of metal echoing into the great hall. Chanhee was breathing quickly in and through his nose, eyes fixated at Sunwoo’s. The red haired just moved in time to save him from a painful fall against the steps. Sunwoo’s strong composure was gone, a worried look was to be seen in his eyes and his chest was also slightly faster going up and down. _‘’So pretty like a blossom petal’’_

  


Sunwoo whispers, alerting the prince that he needed to act quickly to save himself from the situation.. ‘’Excuse you!?’’ He halfly yells. Sunwoo blinks at the act, suddenly loosening his grip on the prince completely so the pink haired fell backwards on the steps with a loud thud and groan. _oho. Now he done it._

  


‘’ _ouch_ Why did you do that for!?’’ Chanhee yells again, angrily grabbing his crown while standing up, placing it rather harshly back onto his pink hair, fixating it around his head. 

  


‘’Why? You yelled at my face!? You scared me!’’ Sunwoo defends but Chanhee huffs, bumping into Sunwoo’s shoulder as he passes him. ‘’As my servant you shouldn’t be scared and prepared for everything! _Stupid donkey_ ’’

  


Chanhee continues to mumbles under his breath. Sunwoo blinks one time, thinking that he heard the insult right and walks directly after the prince. ‘’Why a donkey!?’’

  


He quickly walks beside Chanhee but the prince rolls his eyes. ‘’Because you are not of royal blood’’ The prince simply comments. ‘’So? That doesn’t make you a horse if that’s a noble animal to you’’ Sunwoo continues.

  


‘’Oh shut up’’ Chanhee replies with clear annoyance in his voice. He forces the big doors to open and leaves the room with Sunwoo following him closely behind. ‘’Hey you started it, so I am calling you pig from now on’’ 

  


Chanhee stops walking when Sunwoo gets back in front of him with a teasing smile. ‘’And why pig?’’ The prince asks, crossing his arms, looking up and down Sunwoo’s body. ‘’Seriously? you ask me that while you have pink hair’’

  


Sunwoo chuckles out but Chanhee turns around. ‘’Whatever, leave me alone you are being too loud and noise’’ He says, before waving his hand in a dismissive way. Sunwoo probably has never been a servant before, not understanding the gesture at all since he continues to follow the prince. ‘’Then you better get used to it piggy, I will be with you until the very end!’’

  


_‘’Great’’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunwoo bullies Chanhee some more and also reveals his secret

After what felt like hours for Chanhee were only mere minutes in his miserable reality. He led Sunwoo through the whole palace in maybe 30 minutes? It was the fastest way to show it, something he had never done before because usually it would take hours to discover this place. 

  


The pink haired always loved to look around for the detailed walls, pilars, ceiling, windows and even more things he hadn’t discovered while living his live here, but now, he had a blabbering red haired with him who didn’t give the prince a single break to make him collect his thoughts.

  


Now here he was, sitting at his desk, holding the side of his head with just his index and middle finger while looking at Sunwoo who was walking passed his bookshelves of his office. The red haired grabbed a book each time to read the title _out loud_ to then throw it over his shoulder on the ground. Chanhee sighs when Sunwoo calls out another title of a book.

  


‘’The life of a boring prince’’ Chanhee bumps his head against his desk, not caring if the collusion would hurt him. Sunwoo looks at him while throwing the book behind him. ‘’A prince bumping his head against his very own desk must be a bad sign right?’’

  


Chanhee mumbles something under his breath, unhearable for Sunwoo. ‘’Sorry what was that? I can’t quite hear your mumbling from that position’’ Chanhee lifts up his head back in the same position he was before, looking deadly towards his servant. ‘’I am sure I don’t have a book with that title’’ He states.

  


‘’So a prince who read all of these books’’ Sunwoo makes a big turn while talking, only to face the prince in the end. ‘’Which are so many, must have a boring life for a 100%’’

  


If stares could kill people then Sunwoo would possibly be dead right now. ‘’I think that I know what you will say’’

  


‘’Shut up’’ Chanhee and Sunwoo their voices reunite in the same sentence at the same time.

  


‘’Ugh’’ Chanhee crosses his arms over the desk to lay his forehead on. Sunwoo giggles, that annoying giggle was a real pain to his precious ears. ‘’Ey that means I am right though about you reading all the books! but don’t worry your highness, I will make your life much better’’

  


Chanhee was definitely not licking Sunwoo’s attitude, their personality was somehow a little similar, sad to say. Both of them were or could be pretty cocky apparently. It wouldn’t surprise Chanhee if he and Sunwoo would fight a lot because goddamn, he was this close in starting one. 

  


The prince huffs, letting off Sunwoo's comment yet again. He leans back, arms crossing in front of his chest. ‘’At least I have more knowledge than you, because you seem to have zero experience in being a servant hm?’’

  


Chanhee quirks his eyebrow up when Sunwoo’s facial expressions slightly change. He got him. ‘’So what?’’ Sunwoo looked towards the pink haired in a way that he was about to discover something very bad. ‘’That’s fine, but clean the books up, that’s why you are here for’’

  


Sunwoo disagreed with him, shaking his head obviously in disbelief. ‘’Why should I?’’ That confused Chanhee big time. This guy seriously doesn’t know how a servant works?

  


‘’Sunwoo, your role as a servant is not to give me attention, that’s not what I hired you for, you are here to clean up the mess I am making, or either help me with getting dressed and other stuff but now in YOUR case, you did this to yourself, so clean up your own mess’’

  


Chanhee rambles while sitting straight in his chair. Sunwoo groans, agreeing to the situation as he bends forward towards the books he had been throwing away. The prince watches the red hair grabbing each book to place them on the nearest table.

  


‘’No.. not the table’’ Chanhee lets out an annoyed huff, obviously triggering Sunwoo with it too. ‘’Why not the table huh? the floor is clean again!’’ The irritation in his words was definitely hearable for the prince and maybe, just maybe, Chanhee liked it a bit. ‘’Because their original place is in their bookshelves and I want them back in there smartass’’

  


Chanhee replies, amused, with Sunwoo mocking his sentences for himself. The prince watches the red hair putting the books one by one from the table back in the holes of his bookshelves.Chanhee couldn’t help but to smirk a little. He had to admit, this boy was very interesting, annoying as hell, but interesting. Does he want to get used to it? No

  


Would he give him a chance? Before the prince could stop himself the words flew out of his mouth. ‘’Why did you want to become a servant if you don’t even know how the job is done?’’

  


Sunwoo pops his head towards Chanhee while pushing the last book slowly inside his place with his index finger. Once he was done he walked without another word towards the desk of the prince. The vibe in the room was clearly changing from peaceful to dominance and danger, alerting Chanhee to move his back completely against his chair.

  


Sunwoo places his hands on the desk with a loud dominant thud and a bit spread out of each other, making himself look big, something all the other servants that Chanhee knew hadn’t done so far. Sunwoo was surely something else and the prince had yet to discover if it was good or bad. 

  


‘’Oh I surely did not come here to just become a servant for a pretty prince’’ Sunwoo looked with fierced, almost murderous eyes to Chanhee, cornering the prince his feelings and words all at onces, what was going on?. ‘’What.. do you mean?’’

  


Chanhee dared to ask, not even progressing the compliment. Everything changed within a second. Sunwoo disappeared in a blink of an eye. Wind was passing the prince wildly. It made the crown fall from his head onto the ground, documents were flying around, books fell from his bookshelves. Chanhee’s attention went everywhere except for behind him.

  


Suddenly the odd feeling of something sharp, metal like was pressing against his throat, was it a knife? A sword? what was it? but most importantly Who? Chanhee gulped, asserting his eyes to the world ball, watching the reflection of a man in all black with only a little bit of skin reveal. A few strains of red hair were coming from under the head cover over his eyes, also looking at the global directly to Chanhee, as if he knew. Sunwoo knew that Chanhee was looking, knowing part of his secret.

  


_‘’Sunwoo’’_ Chanhee softly spoke out, gulping right after, only to feel the metal sink in his skin but not enough to make it bleed. ‘’What is the meaning of this?’’ His voice came out rather normal, even bothered because the prince was not someone to cherish his life.

  


The pink haired boy watched how Sunwoo removes his mouth mask rather aggressively from his face, suddenly moving beside Chanhee, but still keeping the knife on his spot. ‘’Aren’t you supposed to be scared?’’ 

  


He asked confused, making Chanhee confused, both pairs of eyes looking in confusion. A prince not giving a shit about his life was looking at a deadly ninja or serial killer who was confused that the pink haired wasn’t on his knees to beg for his precious life. ‘’No why?’’

  


Chanhee replies dumbfoundedly. Sunwoo blinks, blinks and blinks again. ‘’Well I’m supposed to kill one of the prince his sons, Choi Chanhee, and I assume that it’s you?’’

  


Sunwoo finishes his sentence rather, questioning. ‘’Oh him’’ Chanhee rolls his eyes and moves his fingers over the knife, gently pushing it back to give him some space. Sunwoo backed off a little bit, still alert but also totally of guards, this mission was surely something else. ‘’You are not him..?’’

  


He asks just to be sure, but the prince shakes his head. ‘’I have a brother idiot, he's Chanhee and I’m..’’ Sunwoo looks blankly at the pink haired. ‘’Do you even know who I am and you applied for!?” Chanhee gets up, turning him and Sunwoo around, now towering him over his chair. ‘’Okey hold up flamingo, I am sorry okey, ehehe… let’s start over’’

  


Sunwoo answered rather hesitantly. Chanhee looked stern to the red haired. ‘’What are you?’’ He asked firmly with authority. ‘’No who are you!?’’ Sunwoo, _as usual_ rudely asked back. The prince had only seconds to think of a name, his eyes scanned his bookshelves in the speed of light, maybe a name of a title? Bingo. ‘’I am Choi New, second prince of this kingdom’’

  


Silence fell in the room. This meeting was surely not supposed to happen. ‘’And who are you?’’ He asked once more. Sunwoo gathered all of his strength to get up, already feeling that the prince had no physical resistance whatsoever. Chanhee got pushed back against his desk, cornered by Sunwoo’s arms from both sides. ‘’I’m Sunwoo, Kim Sunwoo, I’m a serial killer and on a mission to kill Choi Chanhee, and now you know this information, you are going to help me hm?’’ 

  


Sunwoo leaned in with each wordt he spoke. ‘’I don’t think you are close with your brother at all’’ Their faces were again, like earlier today, only inches apart. The opportunity for Sunwoo to read the prince his true feelings were close to 99%. ‘’Ah no, I even help you with it okay?’’

  


Sunwoo looked with hawk eyes direct to Chanhee’s soul. ‘’If you say only one word to the king and queen, I will kill you, since I am your servant now. got it?’’

  


Chanhee cleared his throat with a reassuring nod. ‘’Words prince, use your lips’’ Sunwoo provoked. ‘’Yes, I got it’’ The prince replied, watching how Sunwoo smirked to him for a split second before it changed to his normal facial expression. ‘’Now turn around, I will change myself again’’ 

  


Chanhee politely behaved by turning around. ‘’Like this?’’ He asked in a bitchy tone. ‘’Perfect’’ Sunwoo replied. The sound of moving clothes kept the room rather noisy. Strange thoughts enter the prince's mind that he shouldn’t get at all. Sunwoo was taking his long time to change himself while he was so quick just a few minutes ago. The prince wanted to reply before a hand met his ass in a harsh smack. 

  


Chanhee yelped in surprise, turning shocked around to the culprit. Sunwoo was back in his servant outfit with a playful smile. ‘’Oh you little.’’ The prince grinded his teeth. He wouldn’t let Sunwoo slip away with this act. ‘’Am I supposed to run now?’’ The red haired asked dumbfoundedly. ‘’Yes’’ Chanhee quickly answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend their first night together with Chanhee discovering new emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not beta readed so I will fix the mistakes when I can ^^  
> nonetheless I hope you enjoy!

Chanhee hears Sunwoo’s laughs from further in the hall when he opened the door to his chambers with a lot of aggression, the collusion of the door hitting a random furniture was apparently a hilarious joke to the red haired but the prince was so done for today. 

  


His biggest mistake was to challenge Sunwoo to run away from him because holy damn, serial killers are fast and skillful but Chanhee?. The prince was out of breath after passing a good two or three corners. _‘’Ah New! don’t go to sleep yet!’’_

  


Sunwoo’s voice echoed in the hallway. His footsteps were getting closer to Chanhee’s room. The prince didn’t bother though. His mouth was hanging a little open to breath in some fresh air, not having to see the red haired in front of him was a blessing for his eyes. 

  


The door was slowly sliding back into place when Chanhee kicked off his shoes, letting himself fall on the bed. A foot got between the door and the doorframe. Chanhee missed the red haired peeking inside since he was too busy getting under his covers, not minding to dress himself properly in his pyjamas. He was too tired to do anything right now, let out facing Sunwoo for a few more seconds.

  


‘’Aw you are no fun Hyung’’ Sunwoo says, opening the door with the same hard slam like Chanhee did before. The prince flinched up in a sitting position. Sunwoo watched some very passionate and burning eyes to kill him, something he is used to by now. ‘’Oh did I do it to hard?’’ 

  


Chanhee grips tighter onto his blanket as he watches Sunwoo’s lips curl in a playful smirk. Was the red haired not tired of his bitchy behaviour already? ‘’You did, where was that good for hm?’’

  


The prince replied angrily only to Sunwoo’s amusement. ‘’Oh just imitating you, you are hilarious did you know?’’ He responds shamelessly, closing the door normally this time. ‘’I have no knowledge about jokes. I am not funny’’ The prince commented back. Chanhee let his body fall with a swing onto his bed, the blankets falling delightly over his shoulder, covering his whole body. ‘’And you say that while you read a hundred of books?’’

  


Sunwoo continues but doesn’t get a response from the prince. Chanhee instead shuts his eyes, trying to focus on a little bit of silence to get some rest he has been longing for, jokes on him.

  


‘’You are more like a comedian then a prince, aren’t you supposed to change yourself more than just your shoes?’’ Sunwoo who was clearly ignoring the prince, his tiredness, asks more questions while walking closer to the prince in his bed. Chanhee mumbles softly, obviously signaling that he wanted to sleep. ‘’Alright then’’

  


Sunwoo kicks his shoes off as well to then grab onto Chanhee’s blanket moving it up. The prince's eyes widened, looking immediately over his shoulder with disbelief. His eyes witnessed the scene of Sunwoo entering his bed. _his bed._

  


‘’And what do you think you are doing!?’’ Chanhee, a mighty prince, suddenly turned into a teenage boy, sitting up once again, raising his blankets in the progress a little over his chest as if he was a girl protecting her boops. Sunwoo stops his motion, looking confused towards the prince ‘’Getting in bed? what else?’’

  


Chanhee blinks in total disbelief. ‘’No!’’ The prince moves away from the assassin. ‘’Get out! this is my bed! You think you can sleep with me!?’’ The pink haired awaits an answer from Sunwoo.

  


The red haired looks around the room. ‘’I don’t see another bed New, and I am surely not sleeping on the ground’’ He responds and Chanhee knows that he doesn’t stand a chance. It stays quiet for a few seconds. Sunwoo knows that he is on the upper hand. ‘’Then..’’ 

  


Chanhee thinks but nothing comes up in his mind, he was at a loss, the reminder of Sunwoo being an assassin, who could kill his life the very moment, was still in the back of his head. ‘’Fine. but that is your side and this is mine AND’’ 

  


The prince raised his voice with clear panic. ‘’If someone comes inside, you get out of bed, you got that? I don’t want anyone to get the idea that we have been sleeping together, am I clear?’’ Chanhee’s breaths fierce through his nose which seemed cute in Sunwoo’s opinion. ‘’Sure your highness’’

  


He says a little mockingly with a playful smirk, that dam smirk. The prince let go of his blanket, pushing Sunwoo quickly away from him to his side of the bed now. Sunwoo chuckles as he falls back, quickly grabbing onto Chanhee’s wrists to bring the pink haired down on his chest. He watches how the prince his eyes widen in shock, cheeks flush in a soft pink shade just like his hair.

  


‘’But does that mean that you are gay your highness?’’ Sunwoo says, only inches away from Chanhee’s face yet again. Chanhee has two options. Confessing by shutting Sunwoo’s lips with a kiss _which was very tempting_ , but only to shut him up, giving him the answer at the same time. Or straight up push himself away and sleep, not giving Sunwoo his victory, because why? They only know each other for a few hours. 

  


Chanhee made up his mind, so he pushed himself off Sunwoo, rolling back onto his previous spot with the blankets over his shoulders. ‘’Is that a yes?’’ Sunwoo gets onto his elbows, secretly hoping to read the prince his facial expression but his attempt was in vain. ‘’Can you stop your questions for a second? and just go to sleep!?’’

  


Chanhee sounds pissed and Sunwoo knew immediately that he crossed a line, a line a servant never should cross while he is working for someone higher than himself. It was only to Sunwoo’s luck that he let the prince know he was someone not to mess with but that doesn’t mean he hurts people on purpose without being on a mission.

  


The haired watched how the prince his body was slowly rising up and down, trying to get into a relaxed phase but of course that wouldn’t happen since he was basically a stranger and in his bed. It was probably the prince's only safe place. Sunwoo laid back on his spot, arms over the blanket while staring at the ceilings. His guts tell him that the prince wasn’t asleep which made the quietness around them killing.

  


He let out a sigh. ‘’I’m Kim Sunwoo, 20 years old. I am bi sexual and I love horse riding and playing with my knives. My favorite color is red, obviously. I’ve been a rebel ever since I was 15 years old. Books are boring in my eyes but I admire people who read them, gaining knowledge I don’t have about the world. I am an adventurer, so I prefer to get to know things when I visit different cities rather than reading. I could try and read some of your books but.. to tell you the truth.. I’m bad at reading’’

  


It was quiet again but the vibe clearly changed from something suffocating to a peaceful place Sunwoo hadn’t felt in a long time. He couldn’t help but to wonder his eyes to the prince, curious for what his action could be or the words he might spill from his lips.

  


‘’I’m Choi New, I’m 22 years old also bisexual. I was forced to know and do things which aren't interesting to me. I don’t like royal stuff at all but I am just used to it. I’m afraid to ride a horse, I have never done that but they are surely wonderful creatures. My favorite color is pink, it reminds me of the spring where the blossom trees shine the brightest. I’ve been alone for as long as I can remember and it was a mistake to let you work as my servant, something my mother decided and not me. That doesn’t give me the right to treat you like puppet or something, that’s not my attention, so please, just be yourself, after you done your job you are good to go’’

  


Chanhee finishes softly, his body sinking more in the mattress in a true way of relievement. Sunwoo smiles tiny, although most of the prince his words were a little painful and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it did remind him why he was accepted as the royal servant. 

  


Silence took over the room once again. The pink haired thought for a second that Sunwoo had fallen asleep until he heard the sound of blankets softly moving aside once again. This time Chanhee sank even deeper in the mattress, some extra weight was joining him on his side on his bed and soon after, an arm was wrapped around his waist. 

  


The prince grabbed onto Sunwoo’s arm out of reflex, he wasn’t used to this affection at all, could he even call this affection? What did this mean, this could mean anything, a chance to be killed or kidnapped. ‘’Relax, I won’t do anything’’ Sunwoo replied with a low and soft voice, sounding like a totally different human being.

  


Chanhee was somewhere afraid to move, none of his books described the true feeling of this situation. most characters should feel flushed, excited and happy but Chanhee felt different. Sadness mixed with anger and a lonely feeling overwhelmed his body. ‘’You are clearly moving’’ He shoots back only to feel Sunwoo wrapping his arm better around him. ‘’’Hey what are you doing!?’’

  


Chanhee hissed more in an annoyed tone. He gripped tighter on Sunwoo’s arm, trying to remove it from his thin waist. ‘’Doing my job’’ Sunwoo replied calmly, moving his nose softly against Chanhee’s neck. The prince was going crazy inside his mind, what was this? How did people call this again? oh right, a hug?. ‘’Doing your job?’’

  


The pink haired asked confused. ‘’Yes, now stop trying to rip off my arm from your body, I am giving you attention’’ Sunwoo’s warm breath sent a shiver over Chanhee’s spine which put his mind to zero. _Attention_. He was receiving attention? Was this a movement of affection Chanhee has been longing for all this time? 

  


Sunwoo lifts his head a little up when he feels no motion coming from the prince. ‘’That’s why your mother hired me right?’’ Silence ‘’New?’’ He asks to get through the pink haired, overthinking mind. ‘’Ah yes..’’ He softly replies, leaving it at that as well. Without a word the prince softly laid down in his old spot.

  


Chanhee lays his head back on his elbow. The arm sank a little deeper into the pillow now the prince was softly leaning on it again. He felt Sunwoo move behind him, the warm breath was felt on the back on his neck again. Sunwoo brought Chanhee’s body closer against his own so his chest was touching his back, his knees were resting in Chanhees' kneepits. 

  


A warm feeling developed inside the prince's stomach once he realised in what kind of position they were. He was being spooned, by a man who was no stranger anymore, his servant doing the role he was given for. Giving him attention.

  


‘’Goodnight New’’ Sunwoo softly spoke out. Chanhee removed his hand from Sunwoo’s arm, laying it between his own cheek and elbow, staring through the window, watching the stars shining brightly in the thickness of the night. ‘’Goodnight’’

  


Chanhee softly whispers while closing his eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to speak out his servant's name. The warm feeling inside his stomach needed to stop as soon as possible. Sunwoo fell asleep when time passed by but Chanhee was still awake, thinking of a way to prevent this situation from happening again but he knows that tomorrow the same thing will happen again. So he admits it and would try to love the attention he would get from now on. Not from his parents or brother but Sunwoo, his royal servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tunned on the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3  
> Comments and Kudos are appriciated.
> 
> Again my twitter for  
> The boyz, oneus, monsta x and more  
> https://twitter.com/kihyunski


End file.
